Rain
by rogue underdog
Summary: Rain can make people have interesting discoveries. DL


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY whatsoever.

A/N: This was just a really fun idea I came up with since it's been raining on and off here where I live.

Lindsay Monroe loved the rain.

Not the torrential downpour kind where thunder and lightning was involved and all of those weather warnings were abound. No, the simple, light rain that's fun to stay out in because it's better than going inside. She liked that kind of rain. It reminded her of back home. When she was younger, she used to play in that kind of rain. Since coming to New York, she felt there was something missing in her. It was the care-free part of her, the part that didn't care what she was doing. She knew she had to get it back.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. There were clouds in the sky, approaching the sun. They were threatening the beautiful day at hand.

Danny and Lindsay were off that same afternoon. They had a picnic in Central Park and were now walking along a path, not talking. They were merely enjoying each other's company. Both were stealing glances back and forth to each other, happy to be together.

All of a sudden, Danny felt a raindrop on his arm. He stopped and looked above. He saw the grey clouds closing in on covering the once beautiful sun that was out. Lindsay stopped as well and looked at Danny looking at the sky. She knew what he was looking at, because she had felt the raindrops too.

"Danny, come on. Let's not let a few passing raindrops ruin our day together."

Danny shook of his stupor and began walking again, smiling at Lindsay. But the raindrops kept coming, increasing a little at a time. He began looking wary of the weather, but then looked at Lindsay. She didn't seem fazed by the rain coming down. He stopped and turned to look her in the eyes.

"Lindsay, looks like our day's been ruined by the rain. Let's go. We can look through the park another time."

Lindsay wasn't giving up so easily. She didn't want to leave. She liked the rain coming down. A little mischievous smirk appeared on her face.

"Danny, it's just a little rain. Are you going to melt if you walk in it?"

"I just don't like being wet Montana. Let's just go. We'll finish up our day a different day." He took her hand and began leading her towards an exit out of the park. But Lindsay drew her hand away from his.

"Are you scared to be in the rain? What so horrible about being in the rain? Why can't we finish up our day today?"

Danny turned to face her. He tried to look tough, trying to intimidate her into coming with him. But it didn't work as he couldn't do it looking at her sweet face.

"Montana, what don't you get? It's raining and I rather not be in it."

"It's barely raining. It's a light rain. You can still walk in it."

"Either you follow me Montana or I'm going to have to carry you out of this park. You choose."

She smirked. She knew exactly what her choice was. And it wasn't exactly what Danny was thinking.

"You'll have to catch me first." Lindsay sprinted off in a different direction, while looking back at Danny to see what he would do. She gave him a little smile, the typical flirty smile she usually gave to him.

He saw the smile. He knew she wasn't going willingly. "I accept your challenge Montana. You're so mine."

He began running after her, not caring he was getting wet. Lindsay looked back and saw him chasing her. She began to laugh and ran in all sorts of directions, trying to shake him off her path. He laughed along with her and began trying to follow her.

Their surroundings began to gather muddy puddles, making it a little more slippery around their path. Lindsay saw that Danny was not going to give up his pursuit. She ran in a different direction but didn't notice the huge mud puddle in her path. She slipped and fell directly in the puddle. Danny wasn't far after and fell into the same puddle. He turned his head and stared Lindsay straight in the face. He was lying directly on top of her and he was smiling. She smiled back and laughed a little. He pushed up on his arms so he wouldn't crush her.

"Looks like I caught you Montana. What's my prize?"

"Oh, you want a prize for catching me? How's this for a prize?" Lindsay grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt and brought him in for a passionate kiss. Danny broke away from her, not wanting things to go farther in a public place.

"That'll do for a prize. Ready to go?" A gleam of mischief was in his eyes. She saw the gleam and knew exactly the answer he was looking for.

"I never said you caught me." Lindsay scrambled backwards and turned into a running position. Danny had hoped that was her answer.

"That's not fair Montana!" he yelled after her. He didn't care though. He chased after her some more.

They must have looked like quite a sight. Two muddy people chasing after each other, occasionally stealing kisses with each other. They didn't care what people thought of them though. To them, they were the only people in the park.

Lindsay had far surpassed her goal of getting her care-free side back. She hoped that Danny never found out that she knew it was supposed to rain that day. But she knew it wouldn't matter anymore. She had changed a little part of Danny too.

Danny knew after Lindsay wouldn't leave that she had set this up. Lindsay was different, but he liked that about her. She was happier than he had ever seen her. He was proud, though, that he could admit one thing he never thought he would ever admit.

Danny Messer loved the rain.


End file.
